Psychic Swarm
by PaperFox19
Summary: A strange occurrence has begun to occur all across the globe. There are people waking up with psychic powers, they vary from person to person but it's happening everywhere. Why is this happening a strange plot.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Robin/Superboy

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Why do you start new fics and don't update the ones you have? Because for every series I have I have atleast 20 ideas minimum for each one Naruto is the highest with over 200 ideas. I have many ideas on the backburner and sometimes inspiration sparks for certain ones. Also when I focus on certain projects sometimes new fics are started and will be updated on various times.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Now for our feature presentation

Psychic Swarm

A strange occurrence has begun to occur all across the globe. There are people waking up with psychic powers, they vary from person to person but it's happening everywhere. Why is this happening a strange plot.

Chap 1 The strange phenomenon

Robin was feeling miserable, he kept having headaches and for no logical reason. Batman examined him and found absolutely nothing wrong. "Stay at the cave and have some rest." Batman said and he dropped Robin off with the team. "I'm gonna find Martian Manhunter and have him take a look at you let me know if there is any changes. I don't want you on any missions until whatever is affecting you is done understand?" Batman said and quickly left, knowing Robin would not disobey him.

The team came over to him. "Hey buddy how are you doing?" Wally asked, and Robin sighed.

"I'm fine except for this damn constant headache it's even keeping me from sleep." Robin said and rubbed his temples trying to find some relief.

"What's making your head hurt?" Superboy asked, and Robin tried to smile at him.

"I don't know there's nothing medically wrong with me, Batman's run every test available and believe me with him that's EVERY test available." Robin shuddered remembering some of them. "That's why he's going to find John."

"I could take a look inside your head, I've gotten pretty skilled." Miss Martian said, and Robin quickly shook his head.

"No Batman would be furious, if you went poking around in my head. Believe me, you don't want to piss him off right now he's been on edge lately." Robin said, though he didn't understand how he knew Batman was on edge. Miss M gulped.

Robin groaned and clutched his head, he was hit with another burst of pain and this one was worse than before it felt like his brain was melting! The pain was enough to bring Robin to his knees, and he would have hit the ground if Superboy hadn't caught him. 'Please be ok!' Robin heard and he looked at Superboy.

"Are you ok Robin?" Superboy asked, and Robin nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Robin stood up, using Superboy's body as support. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Robin left Superboy's arms and went down the hall towards his room.

"Someone should go with him, make sure he's ok and that his condition doesn't get worse." Aqualad said, and Superboy stepped up.

"I'll go." Not waiting for anyone to argue or volunteer he went after Robin.

Robin was using the wall for support, his legs felt like goo with every step, and each step it felt like he was going to collapse. 'What is wrong with me? Things were fine 5 days ago, what could have happened?' While Robin tried to figure out what happened his headache pulsed again. 'Oww…ohhhh…' Robin thought as his vision blurred.

Superboy saw Robin stumble and was able to catch the acrobat before he hit the ground. "Robin!" He scooped the boy up and carried him to his room. If he was in his right state of mind he would have complained about being carried bridal style.

Robin was placed in his bed. "Superboy? What are you doing here?"

"Well the others wanted someone to look after you, you know keep an eye on you, so I volunteered." Superboy said.

"Superboy I'm ok I'm in bed now and I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Robin said and turned onto his side away from Superboy.

"Are you sure you want to be alone." Superboy reached out and touched Robin's shoulder. 'Please let me stay.' Robin heard a voice in his head.

He turned back around and stared into Superboy's pleading eyes. "Ok you can stay." Robin said and Superboy got into bed with Robin causing the young male to blush. "I didn't mean in my bed!" Robin snapped but Superboy showed no sign of caring as he hugged Robin to him. "I guess it's ok…" Robin said as his eyes grew heavy and despite his headache he fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

Batman found John quickly. "John there's something I'd like you to look into."

"I'm a bit busy Batman, there have been strange spikes of kinetic and telepathic energy all across the globe, I've picked up calls complaining of headaches, and those who have come forward with complaints have been showing signs of psychic powers." John had a digital globe and little red lights began appearing all across the globe.

Batman's eyes widened. "John! Robin has been suffering from headaches for the last 5 days!" Batman said and John spun around to face him.

"We need to see him now. All those who complained of headaches after 5 days began showing signs of powers we need to check on him immediately." The two raced back in hopes of seeing Robin as soon as power.

-x-

Meanwhile in Gothem City

A young man was watching TV. Nothing special some random infomercial, the man selling items had short blue hair with purple streaks in it, he had blue eyes, and was wearing a nice suit. The young man watching the show was about to change channels when the tv flickered and in that moment the man on tv looked directly at the young man sitting on the couch. The man's eyes began to glow and the young man was caught in a trance, a flash of light occurred and the young man blinked. The infomercial continued as if nothing had happened. "Oh man I've been watching too much TV, man my head hurts." The man got up to take some pain killers though they would not help.

Back at the watch tower another red light appeared on the globe.

To be continued


End file.
